Nijiji
under construction- Nijiji (ニジジ, XZ88, born October 2nd) is the carpenter of the Devil Fish Tribe. He is part Keronian, part Boeseman's Rainbowfish. His name comes from niji, the Japanese word for rainbow. Appearance Nijiji is a Boeseman's Rainbowfish hybrid and he looks like...well, a living rainbow, one would say. He is colored blue, green, yellow, and red. The round part of his face and his belly are sea green. Being part fish, he has a headfin, fins that look like hat flaps, fins under his arms, and a fish tail. He sports a navy blue bandana and a light blue cap. He has no insignia. His height is pretty average for a Keronian his age. His eyes are blue-green. Occupation/Hobbies/Pastimes He is the carpenter of the DFT. His job is to maintain the ship, the Devil's Wrath, and repairs any damages that have been made on the ship. In his spare time, he would carve wood into pretty little objects, skateboard with a wooden plank that has wheels on it, and write down his little secrets on pieces of paper, then put them in his wooden box or leave these pieces of paper in random places for others to find. He also hangs out with his two best friends, Kaii and Koii. Abilities/Skills/Talents He's very good at fixing things, which is good, because damages are constantly being done on the ship. He's not very well-educated writing-wise but he does well in math. He can make nice little boxes out of wood. Not Very Good At... His handwriting is atrocious. He can't pronounce big words. His drawings look like something a 5-year-old drew. He can't spell very well. His singing is awful. Background -to be added later- Childhood -to be added later- How Sparkles, Luck, and Rainbows Met -to be added later- Health Pretty good, overall. All that hard work is good exercise for him. However, he does have some rather...unhealthy habits, like drinking. But he's trying to quit. Biggest Vulnerability (non-physical) Being called useless, being reminded of the horrors of that lab, and being reminded of how he lost that leg. Greatest Fears/Phobias/Insecurities Something bad happening to his loved ones, his old scientist, bees (he is allergic to bee stings), being eaten, and being alone for the rest of his life. Friends/Relationships Devil Fish Tribe - Fellow crewmates and like a family to him Kaii - Best friend Koii - Best friend Helala - Girlfriend Kanpapa - Dislikes her with great intensity Rokuku - Absolutely hates him Personality He's generally a nice and friendly guy. He can be quite optimistic and happy-go-lucky, unless the situation is too depressing. He is also persistent so he tries hard and won't give up. He cares so much about his friends. He's usually not very agressive or violent but if his loved ones are harmed...watch out. He loves to work hard and play around and hates being bored. He also hates being in the same place for too long and likes to get out and explore every now and then. He's kind of gullible and can be easily tricked. But he's starting to develop street smarts. Still, he can be too friendly for his own good. And he's self-confident, but not cocky. Summary Nijiji is an experiment of the XZ series. His serial number is XZ88, to be exact. He is based on the male rainbow fish, which is known to be very colorful. Appropriately, his name comes from “niji”, the Japanese word for rainbow. He is the DFT’s ship’s carpenter and fixer-upper guy. He’s active, likes to be kept busy, and hates being bored. He tends to hang out with his two best friends, Kaii and Koii, whom he refers to as "Sparkles and "Lucky". Even though he’s only technically 17 in Pekoponian years, he likes to drink (a lot) and is considered an alcoholic sometimes. That’s when he tends to be aggressive. He's been trying to quit drinking, for a few very important reasons. He’s usually peaceful, though very protective of those he cares about. He’s also a fast swimmer (the wooden leg tends to hold him back, however). He has a right wooden leg, which he built himself. Tropes Artificial Limbs Beware the Nice Ones (This trope is invoked if you hurt his friends.) Bunny Ears Lawyer (Didn't think this guy would be so good at carpentry, huh?) Everything's Better With Rainbows Genetic Engineering Is The New Nuke Half Breed Nakama Pirate Ragtag Bunch of Misfits Talk Like a Pirate Technical Pacifist The Alcoholic (And an underaged one at that! He has been trying to quit, though. But it's not a very easy thing for him to do.) Three Amigos (Sparkles, Luck, and Rainbows~) Created/Played by: Leyden-Mania69